finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: Exploration/Final Fantasy XIII-2
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: Exploration of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. Map :Added after collecting the Map of New Bodhum from a treasure sphere in Episode One Maps display your current position and objectives as well as other points of interest in the vicinity. You can obtain new maps from sources such as treasure spheres or people in the area. To open the map of your current location, press / . You can also view the map by pressing / to open the main menu and then selecting Map. To find the location of your objective, use / to move the cursor on the top left-hand corner of the screen. The selected location will appear on the map. The number displayed after Explored at the bottom of the screen represents the percentage of the current map you have uncovered. Types of Treasure Chests There are two types of treasure chests. The sphere-shaped chests are more common and found in many locations. Once a chest is opened in a certain location, that chest will no longer contain treasure even if you return in a different time. Box-shaped chests exist only in that time and location. They contain special items such as fragments and live trigger rewards. however, they are not permanent like the spheres, so grab them while you can! Fragments By resolving the anomalies along the timeline, you will obtain special objects known as fragments. Fragments are memories of time, solidified into shards, each containing a valuables piece of knowledge of slice of history. To view which fragments you currently possess, press / to access the main menu and select Fragments. There are 160 fragments hidden in the world. Total Fragments can tell you how many of them you have discovered. Fragment Quests Fragments and the Mystic :Added in Serendipity, after meeting the mystic for the first time Once you've collected a large number of Fragments, it's time to visit the mystic. Through the grace of the goddess, she may be able to awaken new powers within you. These abilities are known as fragment skills. The mystic can be found waiting for you inside the casino Serendipity. Chocobos :Added the first time a chocobo is encountered Chocobos are large birds used as riding mounts. Feed gysahl greens to a chocobo and it'll let you hop on the saddle and ride around. You will not encounter any monsters while mounted, so chocobos are your best option when you wish to travel somewhere quickly and safely. Press / when you wish to dismount. There are some locations where these speedy avian companions are not initially available, but keep exploring and you might find they eventually appear. No time traveler should miss the chance to see the world from the back of a chocobo! Rambunctious Chocobos :Added after seeing a Rambunctious Chocobo for the first time Red-feathered, purple-tailed rambunctious chocobos are a mutant breed born from a paradox. If you approach the chocobo with gysahl greens in your possession, it will allow you to ride it. However, this greedy bird will continue to feed on your greens while you are its passenger. When it's devoured all that you have, it will mercilessly throw you off and run away! You can increase the time this chocobo will allow you to ride it by collecting certain fragments. Chocolina's Shop :Added after meeting Chocolina for the first time Chocolina is a mysterious traveling merchant who appears all along the timeline. She offers a variety of items to aid travelers. With the right components and a crafter's fee, Chocolina can even create special weapons and equipment. When browsing the shop menu for items, be sure you have the required components as well as a sufficient amount of gil! Graviton Cores :Added in Academia -4XX- AF Collect all the Graviton Cores required to levitate the new Cocoon. The scientists at the Academy need you to bring five different Graviton Cores. Try asking at the front desk of Academy headquarters for information on where to begin your search. Once you have the cores, return to Academy headquarters and deliver them to Alyssa. Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz :Added in Academia -4XX- AF, after talking to Captain Cryptic for the first time Captain Cryptic appears in unexpected places only to frazzle others with hos confounding quiz. Try it yourself and see if you can solve the confusing conundrums. Who knows? You might win a special reward. Captain Cryptic is always somewhere in Academia in the year 4XX AF... but finding him is half the trouble. Eavesdrop on the citizens of the city for clues on his current whereabouts. Brain Blast! :Added in Academia -4XX- AF, after accessing the Brain Blast! terminal for the first time Brain Blast! is a quiz game craze sweeping the city of Academia. Access one of the quiz terminals and challenge your gray matter! A wonderful prize is awarded to those who give correct answers to every question. There are multiple quiz terminals, so why not try for a perfect score at every location? Searchlights :Added in the Yaschas Massif -0010 AF-'' The behemoths prowling in the darkness of the Yaschas Massif have a strong aversion to light. If you encounter one of there dangerous beasts, run into the nearest patch of light to return the Mog Clock to a safe state. Once the Mog Clock is green, it's time to plan your next move. Monsters will not appear if you stay within the roving searchlight beams. Try to figure out th safest route and avoid confronting a behemoth! Living on the Steppe :''Added in the Archylte Steppe -??? AF-'' In the harsh wilderness of the Archylte Steppe, people have to help each other if they are to survive. This is your chance to win the acceptance of the hunters. Talk to the villagers and listen to their tales of woe. Accept their requests for help, solve their problems, and soon you will be able to gain their trust. Weather Controlling Device :''Added after examining the weather controlling device in the Archylte Steppe -??? AF-'' Mastering the weather controlling device is proof of a great hunter. There are two levers, one om each side of the machine. Only one can be maneuvered at a time. Stand near the lever you wish to push or pull and press / . The weather will change accordingly. There are four possible weather conditions: sunny, windy, rainy, and stormy. Try different combinations to figure out how to manipulate the weather. Academia Defense System :''Added in the Academia -400 AF-'' The Academia Defense System is out of control, and you find yourself trapped inside a limited are. Defeat the security bots that guard the glowing barricades, and escape the lockdown! There is more than one path before you. If you come across an enemy you just can't beat, try to find another route forward. Augusta Tower Access Key :''Added in Augusta Tower -200- AF A malfunctioning switch is preventing you from traveling further into Augusta Tower. You need the Augusta Tower Access Key 50 to solve the paradox that is causing this malfunction. This item can be found in a different era. Return to the Historia Crux and Search for the necessary access key in another time. There is a gate in a different spacetime that can be opened using a Wild Artefact. Check all of the gate icons in the Historia Crux and search for a not-yet-unlocked crystal gate. Anomaly in Augusta :Added in the Augusta Tower -300 AF-'' A future paradox has infested the Augusta Tower of 300 AF, turning its chambers into a confusing maze. Restore the rooms to their correct positions and resolve the anomaly. Revolving Rooms :''Added in the Augusta Tower -300 AF-'' Augusta Tower has turned into a paradoxical maze. Use the switches to rotate the rooms and make your way through the tower. Connecting open doors with passages will open the path before you. Learn which switches move which rooms in order to progress. Monster Finder :''Added in the Sunleth Waterscape -400 AF-'' The young flan in Sunleth 400 AF have lost their way. Five poor flan have wandered into a time distortion and have been phased out of time. Using Mog's powers, find them and help them back into this world. Labyrinth of Chaos :''Added in Academia -500 AF-'' The roads of Academia 500 AF are infused with chaos. When the path ends, press / to jump across to the next path. If you fall, you will be sent back to the starting point. If you find yourself having trouble progressing, try obtaining the fragment skill that allows you to jump farther. Collect fragments from other times and locations and head to the mystic in Serendipity for your reward. Checkpoints When you examine a cactuar statue using / , you create a new checkpoint. You will now reappear at this position if you fail a jump. Use the cactuar statues to record your progress, and don't forget to examine each one you pass! Labyrinth of Chaos - Chaos Blocks :''Added in Academia -500 AF-'' In Academia, 500 AF, the powers of Chaos have wreaked havoc on the city's walkways. Manipulate the blocks to change the way they move and create new routes. Look for patterns, watch your step and hurry towards the looming bulk of the man-made Cocoon. Temporal Rift - Tile Trial :''Access the Temporal Rift - Tile Trial for the first time The Void Beyond harbors extra-dimensional spaces known as Temporal Rifts. To escape a Temporal Rift, you must unravel the mystery set forth by the crystals and resolve the anomaly. This particular rift features a disappearing floor. Any tile you pass over will fade into nothingness, so think carefully about the route you must take to collect all the crystals before reaching the next portal. Temporal Rift - Crystal Bonds :Access the Temporal Rift - Crystal Bonds for the first time To escape this Temporal Rift, you must restore the bonds between the crystals of the same shape and color. If you press and hold / when on a tile that holds a crystal, a shining line will be drawn along your subsequent path. Simply move to a crystal of the same shape and color to connect them. The shape and color of the crystals will continuously change, so careful timing is essential. Once all the crystals have been connected, exit through the portal to continue your journey! Temporal Rift - Hands of Time :Access the Temporal Rift - Hands of Time for the first time The mystery of this Temporal Rift is known as 'The Hands of Time'. To resolve this anomaly, you must erase all the crystal numbers from the clock face. You can choose any of the numbers from which to start. When you stand on a crystal number and press / , the two clock hands will move, and the crystal you are standing on will disappear. Starting from the location where you are standing, the clock hands will tick in opposite directions, and come to rest in positions a number of spaces away equal to the crystal number that disappeared. You can now choose to erase a crystal number from one of the positions where the clock hands have stopped. These positions will be marked with a glowing circle. Think carefully about where the clock hands will end up as you choose which crystal number to erase. If both clock hands stop in positions where no crystal numbers are present, you have no choice but to select Retry. Once you have erased all the crystal numbers, you can continue to the next portal! Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2